


Hot Days

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where its hot and Clint wears a wife beater, while Phil unbuttons his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Days

It was hot. Like,  _really hot_. Scorching, even. The air conditioners were out for the week because of a wild explosive arrows that managed to singe half of the main circulating vents. Clint swore he didn’t do it, even under Cap’s  _I’m judging you_  face, he still didn’t admit to it. 

So yeah, Clint was now on house lock-down courtesy of the entire team while they were in Vegas. JARVIS was even instructed not to let the archer outside of the building.

If Clint doesn’t melt by the time the others got back, he swears he wouldn’t play with the experimental arrows ever again. Not that he ever did, of course.

The elevators swooshed open, Clint whipping his head around hoping that the others were back early only to find Agent Coulson standing there. Clint groaned as he let himself fall the rest of the way to the couch.

"Barton, why is it so hot in here?"

"Mfffhhmhmffff" Clint said, his face still smooshed to the couch.

Phil nodded. “And the others?”

"fffmmh."

"Then why aren’t you in Vegas with them?"

Clint rolled his face to the side just so he could properly say “Because Stark is a huge shit.”

Phil hummed and sat beside him, laying out different folders and papers. “What? Seriously? You’re going to make me work in this heat?”

"Yes. I’m assuming you’re not busy since you’re just whining there."

"Fuck you, Coulson." 

—-

Wow, was the heat climbing? seriously? They had been seated at the couch for an hour or so, and the heat was starting to get to Phil. Unlike Barton, who was wearing a white wife beater - which hugged his body so tightly, it left nothing to the imagination. It showed off his pecs and abs, and was slightly wet from the archer’s sweat, making cling even more. The arms were also exposed, and oh my god. have you seen those arms? Those things were like sculpted by gods. and the neck- wait, getting off topic. The point is, Clint was wearing a wife beater and Phil was still in his suit. That hardly seemed fair, don’t you think?

Phil stood up and took his suit jacket off. He draped it on the back of the couch, loosened his tie and hung it along with the jacket. He sat back down and rolled his sleeves up then unbuttoning two of the top buttons, he went back to working on the paperwork that the Avengers ‘forgot’ to fill out.

Phil glanced at Clint who was now gaping at him. “What?” he asked.

"You took off your suit."

"Very good observation Barton."

"I just- I never thought I’d see the day you’d  _actually_  take off your suit jacket.”

"It’s burning here. You can’t really expect me to wear it while sweating right? It might get ruined. Plus the temperature seems to get higher."

Clint muttered something and went back to his work.

—-

“ _You_ just made it hotter.” Clint muttered under his breath.  _  
_

Seriously, what was Coulson thinking? this isn’t helping Clint’s situation when he was already trying not to stare at the other man. Now that the suit jacket was gone, Clint can see the things he usually just imagined. Like Phil’s neck, and his collar bones - God, those collar bones. He bet he could bite and suck at those things all day, given the chance. Clint followed a stray drop of sweat which trailed from Phil’s neck to his shoulder and disappeared below Phil’s clothes.

Clint stood up suddenly, because shit. he was staring. “I’ll just- I’ll just get us some ice pops.” He quickly made his way to the kitchen and slammed his head on the fridge door. because, well, he was  _fucked._

—-

Clint brought back two ice pops; cherry for himself and vanilla for Phil. Phil said thanks and took a seat back. It was time for a break anyway.

As soon as the treat hit his lips, he wrapped his lips around it, moaning at the cool sensation in his mouth. He sucked on it until he could feel it melting away. When Phil felt the trickling reach his hand, he freed the popsicle from his lips and proceeded to lick his fingers til the top of the pop, placing it back into his mouth.

Out of nowhere, Clint grabbed the treat from him and threw it to the floor. “Barton, what the-”  He managed to say before said archer straddled his lap and mashed their lips together. Phil groaned into the kiss, returning it with the same force. Phil licked the man’s lip, and it opened, letting Phil’s tongue slide in. He ran a hand through the blonde hair, pulling the archer down, deeper, wetter. 

"Not what I wanted to see." They broke apart at the sound of the voice, and turned to the elevator to see the rest of the Avengers standing there. "We leave for a few days and we come back to you two sucking face?" Tony asked, his arms crossed against his chest.

Steve was just standing there, his ears a slight pink. Thor was grinning at them, Bruce seemed to find the ceiling interesting. And Natasha had a face that clearly said  _fina-fucking-lly._

Clint faced Phil again and asked “Bedroom?”

"Yes." Phil answered, and was then being pulled to the archer’s bedroom.

When they were in the hall, Phil could hear Tony’s voice screaming at Barton “What the  _fuck_ , Barton! You threw a  _cherry_  popsicle on my  _white_  carpet?!”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Find it here on tumblr ](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/82597248129/its-not-creepy-at-all-dun-worry-more-it)


End file.
